Paradise Palace: Home of the Nutcases!
by valorkairi
Summary: The sociopath Lawliet, owner of a strip club, begins a romantic relationship with the bipolar Misa which turns into something more deadly then they had first anticipated. LIGHT SMUT WARNING. Misa x L
1. Chapter 1

A/u: I don't own Death Note. C: PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.

xcxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My name Is Lawliet but…

I don't really think I need a name. Names were given to people, to identify them, and tell them apart. Anyone could identify me by simple looking at my eyes. My shell was calloused skin just like a human. I had ten digits on my hands. And even though my veins are like protruding wire cables, I was still human…until you looked in my eyes. They sent animals wild as though I was the devil spawn in 'The Omen'. My eyes separated me from such intricate beings.

"Don't look at anyone." My mother would urge me, gripping my bony arms tightly. She fed me, but I didn't get much pleasure from eating. The starvation reminded me of monsters tearing at my insides. It was a physical feeling, but it was still a feeling.

Intangible things I could not understand. I saw it around me. I saw love; flushed skin, nervous laughter, diverted eyes…But my skin would never flush. It was some sort of magic I could not understand.

Textbooks label me 'sociopath'. My mother labeled me 'special'. Doctors labeled me 'my next paycheck'.

Not that I minded for all the labels.

Now, this might come as a surprise to you. I own the infamous strip club 'Paradise Palace' notorious to yakuza and big businessmen or just anyone who can pay my angels fees. Your thinking something along the lines of…'What the hell is a sociopath doing with a strip club?'

It's my connection to the yakuza. They keep me out of the governments hands if I provide them with discounts on erotica. Anything is better than being chained to a cell. I'll even endure the lies, the human scum, the ear blistering noise, the drunken rants, bar fights…

If only there were no humans.

I observe business from the second floor. Neon lights and glitter make the room look like some shroom trip into neverneverland. The women are dancing to some generic pop song, dressed in today's theme: 'Lesbian Lolita's'. The customers were ecstatic about this. Men were easy. It's all a matter of X+Y=Z. Men like things they can't have. Seeing humans from a distant perspective, a scientific one, instead of an emotional one, clears up any confusion.

Takada was the breadwinner of my angels. Gifted with big breasts and a dominatrix vibe, customers swarmed her asking for private sessions. I let her private sessions slide as long as I was given twenty percent of her prostitution fees.

Money and security…that's all there is to want in life…right?

Xxx

"I'm Misa Amane and I need a job."

My eyes travel slowly to a petite blonde. Pretty, but not enough to make me throw a resume in her face. Not that I was hiring anyways. I was just sipping at some alcoholic beverage that reeked of scandal at the end of the bar…closing hours, and this girl storms up to me, eyes bleary, hair a mess, clothes disheveled… her legs were nearly shaking from underneath her. I'm surprised she could stand.

If I were human, I would feel compassion for her. But I'm not, so I don't.

"Your breasts are smaller than average. B-cup I presume? And an artificial blonde." I attempt a sound of disgust, but it just comes out as some flat cough. "Your selling points are your legs and lips. That's not enough to garner customers unfortunately."

"Please…" Her lips pucker. "I need…a job. I'll even bartend, waitress…"

I stand up. "You have nothing to offer here."

She grips my shoulders tightly, and hurls my face towards her. Her eyes are unrecognizable. Like a foreign species. They are glazed like she just spent the last ten minutes getting high, they sparkle anticipating tears, her eyebrows are scrunched like overlapping railroads. I realize it's because her eyes contrast mine. Mine suggest emptiness, hers: chaos.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T OFFER!" She bellows. The grip is astonishingly strong. She won't let me away, even if it means clawing my eyes out. "I won't leave until I'm given a chance!"

"After a few calls…" I keep a calm tone. "Whether or not you _decide _to leave will be a problem."

"I'll die right here if I have to!" She screeches. In a swift movement she grabs my glass, and breaks it on the bar. My angels perk at the sound and rush to the scene of the crime. The woman takes one of the broken shards and holds it to her throat, with a look of desperation.

"Now, what would you accomplish by killing yourself?" I ask, shocked, even if it wasn't visible on my face.

"If you don't give me a job, you bastard, at least I'll dampen your sales by spilling my blood on this tile! Tell me, does this floor stain easily?"

"Lawliet…who is this crazy bitch?" Takada asks.

Misa shoots Takada a glare.

I paused. "Let me see your full profile. Your face could be a selling point, now that I see it."

Shocked by my sudden change of heart, she loosens the grip on the glass shard.

"Come forward, let me see your face." I urge. She reluctantly pulls forward, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She glows like she might have some chance, some hope. When her face is drawn, just a few inches from mine, is when I cease the chance. I grab her cheeks with one hand, and then hurl her into my lap. With the other hand I extricate the glass shard from hers, and then throw it across the room. I'm able to restrain her now.

She begins to bite and scratch and scream. "You're giving me an ear ache, god, shut up."

"LET ME GO! WAIT UNTIL I CALL MY LAWYER! WAIT UNTIL I SOIL THE REPUTATION OF THIS PLACE! THE OWNER IS A FILTHY PERVERT AND CAN'T KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!"

"Yes," I say sarcastically. "And they'll all be _shocked _to hear that the owner of a _strip club_ is a pervert. And then you can tell them about your little suicide charade and how it was my fault. Miya, put away the phone we're not calling the police. I'm too tired for this bullshit."

"You're not human…" Misa blubbers. "What are you? You can't be human…You don't even talk or look human…" You're one hundred percent right about that, Miss Amane. And it shocks me how quick you caught on. Years of practicing facial expressions and voice tones, I should have been impeccable in human manner. But not even I could fool myself. I could hear the emptiness in my voice even when I lilted it with feigned emotions.

Takada takes Miya's phone. "We'll call her a cab and then get the crazy bitch out of here."

I had to restrain Misa from tearing apart Takada.

"That…won't be necessary. I'll escort her upstairs, to my room."

Misa looks up, hopeful again.

"But, Lawliet…" Takada protested. She obviously had a mental image in mind of something sexual. She probably thought I was going to let Misa loose just so I could sex her up.

"No. Go home, Takada. You too, Miya and Rei. Your shifts are over. What I do in my spare time is my business."

Although hesitant, Takada left and I ushered Misa up the twisty stairs...

She observes my room, obvious disapproval. She takes my books, neatly stacked on the shelf, and throws them on the floor.

I stare at her.

"It was too clean in here." She explains, biting on her lip.

"Some people like it clean." I bend down and begin picking up the books. When I stand, I find her pulling off her clothes.

"Amane…" I warn.

"I'm giving you a live audition." She giggles. She pounces on me like a tiger and licks her lips. Her fingers fiddle with my zipper. Her lips travel down my neck. And as nice as it feels, I haven't encountered any species that could give me an erection. Her whole performance was wasted. Even killing small animals as a kid didn't do anything for me.

"I don't want an audition. I'm not giving you a job."

"Is it because I'm ugly?" She buries her face in her hands. Imagine this, a sociopath with no libido, being straddled by a naked train-wreck, who is sobbing due to unemployment. I'm just as confused as you are.

"By a humans standards…" I observe. Proportionate features, doe eyes, low percentage of body fat…"You're very attractive."

"Then…then w-why won't you give me a job?" She grinds her hand against my crotch. "I can be your personal call-girl. I…I'll do anything."

"I don't have a position..."

She snaps. "MAKE ONE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! Anything…" She changes back to a weeping demure woman. I've never encountered such a woman like her. She was the pure definition of emotion, and she just couldn't decide which one fit her. Suddenly, I felt a warm sensation. It was small, but there. And then…it happened. I looked down to see my pants lifted by the presence of a throbbing member.

Misa notices. "Are you…" She freezes. "GETTING A HARD ON BY MY EMOTIONAL DISTRAUGHT?"

"Possibly." I poke at my erection.

"You're some freak, aren't you?" Misa scurries against the wall, revolted. "You get off on that sort of thing don't you?"

The erection was throbbing more. I NEEDED sex. I've never needed intercourse. I knew the science of it. I had watched as my angels threw themselves at customers, taunting them with their sweet berries. But it just seemed so ludicrous that men spent their whole lives pursuing sex. I thought 'it can't be that great.' And even as a virgin, I feel compelled to have sex with this woman any way I can. I needed this member in some sort of compressed place that can suck out the buildup like a vacuum.

This feeling was once again a physical one, but it was still a feeling. A feeling I had never come across.

Lust.

I pulled off my jeans, pulled out my member. Had it always been that hot in here? I pulled off my shirt, because I began to perspire. Misa looked like a scared kitten, which turned me on more.

"Y…you're not into that sado-masochism bullshit…are you?" She quivered.

I walked towards her as though possessed. "You said you would do anything, Amane. Remember? Don't you want this job? I could get you a special place…" I whisper in her ear "Just fulfill this need of mine, and I'll fulfill any need of yours." I placed my hand in between her legs. It was sticky there, juices flowed out…

"Mmm…" She moaned. "A…any need?"

"Anything you desire."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's easy writing smut when you're high. That's the only reason I'm writing this. So thank marijuana for me getting shit done._

xxxxx

_"How was school today?" His mother asked every day._

_And automatically an: "It was fine." would spring from his lips. His actions towards her were military. The seed had been planted, or should he say, 'programmed' to always reply. At school, rarely would he speak. There just wasn't a need to say anything.  
><em>

_"What did you do today?"_

_He racked his brain for memories of something. Anything. This was the hardest part of the day. Finding something worthwhile. Because he didn't know how to tell the difference between interesting and not. To him, it all seemed uninteresting. Boring, Bland. Not like the violent arguments he heard from the next door neighbors. Not like the way rodents whined at their last minutes of life._

_But he managed to remember their lunch menu, fortunately. "We had...Dumplings...with orange juice for lunch."_

_His mother made a scrunched face. "That doesn't sound like a good combination."_

_"And Misora kept being annoying and crying. She gave everyone a head ache." Maybe a complaint would be interesting?_

_"Why was she crying?"_

_"Something about a funeral."_

_His mother looked perplexed at her sons response. "Well, of course she'd be emotionally distraught. Even adults would do the same! You should know Lawliet how it feels after the death of someone you love! Remember, your father passed away when you were four."_

_He reminisced. The only feeling he had got from the time was the irritating feeling of the itchy suit he was supposed to wear._

_"Honestly, Lawliet, people aren't objects."_

_'They aren't?' He thought.  
><em>

xxxxxx

I forced open Misa's leg and dug at her panties. They were dampened. Every time I pushed between her thighs, the lips would throb, then shrink back. I wonder if her genitals had had a mind of their own. Had they possibly reflected Misa Amane, the way they were torn between pleasure and disgust? But the pleasure was evident. I had viewed lust in action thanks to my Angels and their slutty inclinations.

"Ahn..." Misa tried to pry away my fingers. "I'm done...no...I'm not ready..."

My arousal grew at her half-hearted pleading. My hands traveled upwards, to a place looking warm and welcome. Misa held her breath and drew back. My hands cupped underneath her bra to a pair of round jelly flesh. They reacted by turning firm and the nipples growing erect.

"I don't even know yo-ahn..." She pushed at my face. Her expression was flushed, alarmed. "I'll find another jo-ahn-...b..."

I gripped her protested arms and threw her face forward onto the bed. How excited I felt being in the dominant position. I'm sure she was aware and realized her submissive retorting manner was only turning me on more. She, staggeringly tried to get up, propelling her hands to lie flat on the bed, but I had quickly retaliated by pulling her bottom half upwards.

"Stop!" She clawed at the bed sheeting, attempting to get away. It seemed like once again, another half-hearted attempt. I tore apart her panties which were now soaked. I held the panties to my nose, letting the scent of her inner body fluids fill my nostrils. I flung them aside. I was more interested in the core producing these liquids. Her legs were sternly shut, but I once again pried them open.

She yelped.

With her ass in my face, I had to maneuver myself below her. I caught a whiff immediately. Odd. I had imaged it to smell bitter from all the slandering jokes I had heard, but honestly It wasn't bad like I had thought. Instead, the scent, even though strange, made me grow harder.

"You smell nice." I stated simply.

"Please Mister...Mister Lawliet!" She begged. "I'm nervous...I don't know you...you're a...stranger...you're a..."

"A what?" I inserted my fingers inside of her. It was nice and warm. I already wanted to push my penis inside of there. I had a feeling it would be like a spa. Receiving a warm bath and a massage all at once. But I knew from books that you had to have the female moistened so inserting the penis was easier.

"A what? A bad man?" I could be.

"..Ah..ahh..sure...!"

"A psycho path?" Maybe.

"Yes...!" I treated her vagina like a clay pinch pot, smoothing out the insides with my forefingers.

"A freak?" I am.

I brought my mouth to her crevice.

"YES!" She moaned, flipping over. But I won't have that. I still want to taste her, I want to see her shocked expression, and hear her lustful protests. So I grabbed her by the thighs, and pulled her towards my lips. I practically tongue bathed her while she dripped all over my mouth. I knew she was excited after looking into her distraught eyes, but I hadn't imagined she'd be oozing pheromones. I flipped her over, her ass once again pointed out. I stuck my fingers there, wondering if it was another inviting hole. It was like the vagina except tighter, plusher...more suffocating. She was really reacting to this, deciding she was going to kick me.

"Get away from there...Not there! Owner!"

"I own you. Remember?" I gave a light lick where my fingers had been. The taste wasn't as welcoming as the vagina, but I felt in a frenzy when I saw Misa's shiver. "You handed yourself over to me the moment you said 'you'd do anything for me.'"

I couldn't take it anymore. As much as I wanted to keep feeling Misa's flesh, my penis was impatient. It needed relief, now. This feeling was sensationally weird. I had never really been impatient, I took life without any seriousness. Any joy...any pain...But here I was shaking and forming beads of sweat to fuck this strange girl. I laid her on her back, pulled off my underwear. Positioning myself correctly was somewhat of a challenge, with Misa squirming every which way. But I was finally able to plunge into her.

My heart sped, my cheeks flushed, my palms were sweaty...

For the first time in years...

I had felt human.

xxxx

I kept my bargain, mainly because I wanted Misa around me more. She'd be more accessible whenever I wanted to relive being human. When she had first came, she ignored me like I was the black plague. But I always managed somehow to get her alone, and at least finger her. I had attempted to encase my penis in her mouth, but she adamantly refused. I'll be sparing and give her that. Let her keep her mouth pure white, the rest of her body blackened with the lust of a psycho.

I thought this...horny, shall I say...feeling would fade. But the more I saw her, desperate, an emotional mind field, an eccentric wreck...I just grew more stiff. I wanted Misa pounding against my chest while moaning in my ears.

Naturally, my other Angels noted this. I had paid more attention to her, randomly called her aside, was constantly gazing at her with hungry-wolf eyes. I could smell jealousy among them.

"The amateur has been screwing with my sales." Takada complained one day.

"Taitsuke should be in today. You'll be fine." Taitsuke was a yakuza who was always requesting Takada and gave out large tips for her services.

Takada scoffed. "She never even filled out a proper application. We didn't even do a background check. How do we know she's not an ex prostitute?"

I barely glanced at Takada. She flinched. "I run the business, Takada. You take off the clothes. Until we switch jobs, don't criticize me." I assume I was rude, because Takada looked embarrassed.

Takada quickly jumped to another subject. "Apparently Raito is coming today too."

Raito...The head of the yakuza, with a god-like complex. He and Takada had fornicated several times that I know of. It wasn't a secret that Takada wanted more than just sex with Raito. But Raito wasn't interested in any female.

Raito, little did we notice, was standing behind us the whole time.

"Whose the amateur you speak of?" He said amusingly, but with a hidden tone suggesting he was just as fake as I am. He was a good actor, but me being devoid of emotion allowed me to see his played interest.

"Ah, Raito!" Takada said seductively. Leaning forward, her chest exposed.

"Are you really curious or just being polite?" I asked.

Raito strained a smile. "Well, how's business, Lawliet?"

"The rent is due next week, I know, I know." I assured him.

He knew a conversation with me was unlikely to happen. He averted his attention towards Takada."So whose the amateur?"

"Some blond flat-chested bimbo with no experience. Immature. She's already made two big scenes and it's only been a week."

"Sounds like competition." He smirked.

"Please, she's only a waitress. Thank god, Lawliet won't let her strip."

Their conversation dabbled on. I stirred around my beer with my straw, fading out. This was a trick...a talent of mine. I was able to zone out into the seclusion of my own world at given time. I could hear my own thoughts like echoes. I could stay here forever...but society wouldn't let me stay here. In the only place I could be content.

A startling noise interrupted this paradise. I interpreted it as the sound of glass, followed by a female screech. Takada and Raito's attention averted towards Misa who was quivering, hovering over a scruffy man. Alcoholic beverages and glass spread on the floor. And Misa's voice caught in her throat.

xxxx

End of chapter. REVIEW. :D Kthxbai.


End file.
